


Whiskey

by gabsrambles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsrambles/pseuds/gabsrambles
Summary: Maggie turned Alex down for reasons. But those reasons don't seem to make much sense when Alex starts dating.





	

The only time Maggie thought about it, just vaguely, was when she first met Alex. Alex was hot. That was undeniable. But there were a lot of hot women, even if Alex was particularly so, and it wasn´t much more than just a notion. That flash of a thought. That wondering, for a split second, about putting her lips on the other woman´s and falling into the softness of them. Because why not? Thoughts weren´t illegal, and something that innocent wasn´t even cheating.

But that had been that. Alex had been kind of arrogant and domineering and that was the last time Maggie thought of it. Even as they somehow went from clashing heads to clashing balls over the pool table. Maggie was happily involved, and Alex was straight. Badass and, it turned out, annoyingly good at pool, but straight.

And it didn´t matter anyway, because Maggie had a girlfriend she genuinely liked.

Who dumped her and left Maggie in a foul mood that meant everyone at the precinct stayed way clear of her, and she spent too many nights knocking back drinks at the bar.

And getting her ass thrashed by Alex at pool.

But then Alex had pinged her gaydar again, beyond that initial meeting and, damn it, Maggie had been really, really naive. She´d been caught up in the humiliation of the biting words her ex had used to dump her (she couldn´t have just said they wanted different things? Really? She had to use _that_ word?) and had totally missed that those gay feelings were very much directed at _her_. And then Alex Danvers was pulling her back after successfully coming out to her sister, and kissing her in a way that, for a split second (an amazingly gorgeous one) Maggie had forgotten she was heartbroken and  Alex was an overexcited newly-discovered queer woman who still couldn´t even _use_ the word lesbian. Or gay. Or queer. Or _something_.

Because Alex kissed like the world was coming down around her. Like her days were numbered, the end rearing up, and charging towards her, and she was making sure she did what she damn well wanted before the end collided with her.

And wow, had she. Maggie had kind of swooned. It had been embarrassing, frankly, but she heard her own breathy _wow_ before reality had slapped her in the face by way of those far too deep and expressive brown eyes inches from her own.

Those eyes were filled with _everything_ , and Maggie just didn´t have that in her.

So she let Alex down easy and watched as the world did end in those eyes, everything crashing down in irises too small to hold everything they tried to contain.

It had felt like shit.

Maggie got drunk again and started to wonder if her ex had been right.

But Alex wanted the world, and Maggie had just had hers ripped from under her.

The next day Alex sent a text. A friendly one. One that Maggie could see from a mile off was her trying to be casual and calm, and Maggie jumped at it. Maybe it was stupid, maybe she should have thrown some space down between them, but Alex had become someone Maggie had become accustomed to. She liked having her around, even if it meant she lost terribly at pool. So they met for a drink, and at first it was weird and awkward, and Maggie could tell Alex just wanted to crawl into a hole. Maggie maybe overcompensated by being _too_ chill about it. But, after an hour and a drink, they calmed down and they were them again.

Relaxed, easy. Fun.

Alex beat her three times at pool before they called it a night.

The next day they had a coffee while standing over a blue alien they´d found dead and had reasons to suspect had been experimented on. He had links to an organised gang Maggie had been tracking, and Alex knew something about who may be doing the experimenting, and it was just like old times.

But then Supergirl flew in and Maggie started to think the hero had confused her for someone who had kicked her puppy years ago, because she wouldn´t even talk to Maggie.

Maggie would be miffed, but it wasn´t like they were friends. But still. Were the eye daggers necessary? Eye daggers from Supergirl were like a step away from actual lasers that were far worse than daggers.

Alex gave an awkward smile, and a strange hand flap that may have been a wave goodbye, and then pulled Supergirl away. With an actual hand on her elbow.

Maggie cleared up her reports and went to the bar again, and tried to forget the word _sociopath_ , which didn´t take long. Then she had to forget the feeling of Alex´s lips and the words _I have been wanting to do that_ and the look in her eye before Maggie had made it go away.

It took three whiskeys, but she forgot that, too, eventually.

The whisky was the same colour as Alex´s eyes.

Her apartment was cold and her bed was colder.

It was only after lying for an hour, the world spinning around her, that Maggie remembered her bed had been cold for weeks and weeks. Her ex may have had good reason to dump her.

The next weekend, Alex found her at the bar again, and Maggie actually won a game of pool. All the nights she´d been going and practicing had finally paid off. But then she lost spectacularly four times in a row and suspected Alex had been going soft on her before.

“Danvers, did you let me win?”

“What?” Alex actually tried to scoff. “No.”

Maggie grinned, her fingers curling around her pool cue. “You´re a terrible liar.”

“Well.” The grin that unfurled on Alex´s lips was slow, purposeful. Almost wicked, and something warm swooped in Maggie´s stomach. “You´re a terrible pool player.”

Maggie couldn´t even pretend to be insulted.

Two weeks later, and still without a pool victory under legitimate circumstances, Maggie raided a building suspected of holding undocumented alien technology with Alex at her side. It was strange, how they moved together like they´d fought together for years. They cleared the space, until a thug with four arms and a monobrow went to throw her across a room, but Alex swiped at his kneecap, and when he let go Maggie bought her elbow down on the back of his neck. He fell with a thud.

“Nice.” Alex was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed, and Maggie had a flash in her brain, like that first time. Only this time it was Alex with her head thrown back on Maggie´s pillows, her hands grasping the sheets and her cheeks that same colour. Her own cheeks warmed. “We´ll be taking the tech, though. It´s DEO´s jurisdiction.”

“Fine.” Maggie rolled her eyes and tried to pretend she hadn´t had a vivid image in her brain of her face between Alex´s thighs. Clearly she needed to get laid. “But only if you´re buying tonight.”

And suddenly Alex was looking anywhere but at her, her fingers fiddling with her weapon, fumbling as she put it in its holster.

“Unless you´ve got a hot date?” Maggie gave a laugh, enjoying the throwback.

“Actually, I do.”

The smile faded from Maggie´s lips, and she quickly replaced it when Alex finally made eye contact again.

“That´s great.” Maggie was smiling a bit too hard; she needed to dial it back. “Where´d you meet her?”

Alex shrugged uncomfortably, her cheeks still pink and Maggie blinked too many times than was natural to stop her brain from betraying her again. “My sister set us up, some copy editor from her work.”

“Nice. Where are you taking her?”

Alex´s eyes widened and it was possibly funniest thing. Pure gay panic. “I hadn´t thought about it.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows and the thug between them groaned loudly. “Smooth, Danvers. You better get on that.”

She gave her a wink and then turned to cuff the guy, wondering why she felt like she may throw up all over him.

“But where should I take her? What—is there like, somewhere specific, I should organise? Like, like somewhere she´ll expect?”

Maggie clicked the cuffs in place, glad she wasn´t looking at Alex. She didn´t know if she could smile, now. What was this? “You mean, like a lesbian checklist for first dates?”

“I—wait, is that a real thing?”

Maggie snorted. “Just take her to a restaurant, Danvers.”

“You were messing with me?”

“Yes.” And with that Maggie stood up and walked away. “I gotta get to the precinct. Good luck on your date!”

And she ran away like a coward. Maggie Sawyer did not run away. This was not acceptable.

Maggie took herself out for steak, because she felt like she deserved it.

She did not feel like she deserved to walk into the one steak house Alex had taken her date. And damn it, her date was hot. Like all kinds of sultry hot. Her sister knew how to pick ´em. Alex didn´t spot her, and Maggie sat on the other side of the room, watching far too intently. The waiter even threw her a weird look.

Alex was all dark eyeliner and curled hair. The kind that looked like fingers had been in it, mussing it during a good kiss. Had they kissed?

Surely not yet.

Alex had on black skinny jeans and boots and a tight shirt, and Maggie watched as the other girl rested her hand on Alex´s arm and the flush crawl up Alex´s neck. There was a twist in Maggie´s stomach and her medium rare rump steak, in all its edible glory, just sat uneaten on her plate as Maggie stared and wondered if it was hesitation on Alex´s face or just hope fuelling Maggie´s perception.

When Alex left, Maggie tried to gauge if they were leaving together. She watched out the window as they got in separate cabs and she made a decision.

A stupid one, but one she probably should have made weeks ago.

Alex opened her apartment door twenty minutes later, her eyes widening.

 “Maggie?” Her eyes were still that whiskey colour, but molten, and Maggie closed the gap. Her hands went to Alex´s hair, tangling in it, her fingers wrapped in the softness of it and she kissed Alex like it was _Maggie´s_ world that was ending. Like it was _her_ end rearing up over her. But then Alex´s tongue brushed against her own, and arms wove around her waist and it all slowed down. Their lips moved in a way that was less desperate, and more at ease. Teeth dragged over her lip, and Maggie´s breath hitched in her chest.

And Maggie realised something. Alex didn´t kiss like the world was ending.

She kissed Maggie like it was really just beginning.

And that was terrifyingly amazing.

Alex pulled away, though her arms didn´t move and Maggie didn´t remove her hands from Alex´s hair.

“Alex.” Maggie´s voice was hoarse, a testament to the fact that Maggie just wanted to kiss her again.

“That´s the second time you´ve called me that.”

Alex was smiling, her eyes alight.

“I know how you can make me say it a third.”

And Alex kissed her again.

 


End file.
